Harry Potter and the Blooper Reel
by DeepSixing
Summary: Behind the scenes, Harry Potter! You didn't really think they got it all right on the first try, did you? R&R and let me know if you think this is a good idea!


**A/N: Words in _bold/italic_ are the director (aka: me) speaking. The writing in between the 'x's is background information, and the 'script' they are reading from (aka: how it's really supposed to go). I apologize, I'm no screenwriter, so the format is probably wrong.**

** DISCLAIMER: The quotes used are taken directly from Harry Potter: HBP, as are the scenarios, just worded differently. I do not own Harry Potter, or these scenes. Just the extra blooper parts of them.**

**  
Let me know if you think this is a good idea, and I'll keep writing them! As always, R&R!  
**

**xxx **

**BLOOPER # 1**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Location:** Weasley's Outhouse/Broomstick Closet  
** Cast:** Harry, Dumbledore  
** Script:**

**Dumbledore:**  
On a different, though related, subject, it is my wish that you take private lessons with me this year.

**Harry (surprised):**  
Private—with you?

**Dumbledore:**  
Yes. I think it is time that I took a greater hand in your education.

**Harry:**  
What will you be teaching me, sir?

**Dumbledore:**  
Oh, a little of this, a little of that.

(beat)

**Harry:**  
If I'm having lessons with you, I won't have to do Occlumency lessons with Snape, will I?

**Dumbledore:**  
_Professor_ Snape, Harry—and no, you will not.

**Harry (relieved):**  
Good, because they were a—

**Dumbledore (nodding):**  
I think the word 'fiasco' would be a good one here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**And—Action!**_

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "On a different, though related, subject, it is my wish that you take private lessons with me this year."

Harry stared at him, taken aback. "Private—like, alone with you?"

"Yes. I think it is time that I took a greater hand in your education." Dumbledore nodded.

"And um… What will you be teaching me, sir?" The corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

Dumbledore smiled. "Oh, a little of this, a little of that." He winked, raising his eyebrows.

Harry stared at him. He tried to keep his face straight, but it was too late. Dumbledore and Harry bust out laughing. When they finally calmed, Dumbledore turned to the camera and said, "Well, I'd say this take was a bit of a—"

_**I think the word 'fiasco' would be a good one here…**_

**xxx **

**BLOOPER #2**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Location: **Great Hall  
** Cast:** Harry, Ron, Hermione  
** Script:**

Ron makes to drink some pumpkin juice.

**Hermione:**  
Don't drink that, Ron!

Harry and Ron both look up at her.

**Ron:**  
Why not?

**Hermione (to Harry, surprised):**  
You just put something in that drink.

**Harry:**  
Excuse me?

**Hermione:**  
You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!

**Harry (stuffing the bottle into his pocket):**  
I don't know what you're talking about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Action!**_

The Great Hall began to buzz with students. Ron turned and reached for his glass of pumpkin juice. He raised it to his lips, about to take a sip when Hermione interrupted him.

"Don't drink that, Ron!"

Ron and Harry looked up at her.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

Hermione was staring at Harry. "You just put something in that drink."

"Excuse me?" Harry said, trying to look innocent.

"You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's rink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!"

Harry shoved the bottle into his pocket. "I don't—" He paused, then pulled the bottle back out of his pocket and said, in all seriousness, "All right, yeah, you got me. I was trying to poison you, Ron. Thought it would make life easier for the H/Hr shippers."

Ron stared at Harry, unsure of whether to laugh or keep improvising.

Hermione leaned in. "_This_ should make things easier for them." She took Harry's hand. "I'm sorry Harry, but it could never work." She patted it gently and set it down.

"Crash and burn, mate."

"Shut up, Ron."

_**Cut! Harry, what in the world is an H/Hr shipper?!**_


End file.
